bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Fallen Lancer - Chapter 9: Thracian Sky
'''Thracian Sky '''is the ninth and penultimate chapter of my fifth fanfiction, "The Fallen Lancer". This chapter is going to be my longest chapter to date, so please get a snack, a drink, and prepare for a very long chapter. Also, this chapter is going to be my first to contain sexual content, so you have been warned. Let's go. Thracian Sky After being released from jail, the Thracians started looking at me strange. I couldn't tell exactly why, but I'm 98% sure it's about the revelation that I revealed about me and Elena. Elena hugged me afterwards, and thanked me for killing Thomas. Elena made me go to Thomas's funeral, and I did, even though I'm the one who killed him, and everyone knew that it was me. This was the second funeral that I have disrespected in my lifetime, the first being my stepmother Christina's. At this funeral, I brought a bottle of beer with me, and was getting drunk in full view of everyone at the funeral, and alot of people were disgusted with my behavior at the funeral. I didn't care about this, of course, since I didn't want to be there in the first place. I decided to leave the funeral early for 2 reasons. The first was because, as I should have made perfectly clear by now, Thomas was a piece of shit. And the second was because I had a, shall we say, "surprise" for Elena. I went to Elena's house, and got inside because she always leaves the backdoor unlocked for some reason. I entered her bedroom and waited for her to return. I sat in a chair so that she would only notice me when she closed the door. And I began waiting. For 2 hours. What the hell took her so long? After about 40 mintues of just sitting there, I got so bored that I decided to practice my poison knife juggling some. I completely mastered it after about an hour. I kept juggling for 20 more minutes, until I heard Elena open and close the front door of her house. When she came into the bedroom and closed the door, I could tell that I startled her when she saw me just sitting there. She asked how long I was waiting there, and I told her that I came here immediately after leaving Thomas's funeral. As I was saying this, I stood up and walked toward Elena, and kissed her. The ring in my lip didn't make this awkward, and she enjoyed our first kiss in 15 years. After kissing Elena for about 19 seconds, I whispered into her ear, telling her to take her dress off. She then asked me what I just said, and I repeated myself. She then backed up a few steps, and asked me why I told her to do that. I told her that she knew why, and she was hesistant because she knew that I was married. I told her that I didn't care that I was married, and that I wasn't leaving until we did this. She reluctantly accepted. I just stood there, watching her get undressed. Slowly. I'm not a very patient man, and she was really starting to annoy me. After about 37 seconds, she crawled onto her bed, and asked me if I was going to join her, or I was just going to stand there staring at her all day. I then took off my armor, robe, boots, gloves, helmet, and weapons, then crawled onto the bed with her. I could easily conclude that that was the best night of my entire trip back home. I enjoyed every second of that night, and I'm sure Elena did too. It was just like the old days before I left home. But, as fate decided, it was at the very end of our intercourse when I screwed it up. I was getting out of bed, but Elena stopped me and said "Ten more minutes". We then started making out. But, I don't know why this happened, but I started having visions of bad things that I had done in the past. The first was the time that I kissed Henriett, which was one of the best 13 seconds of my life, but I know that I shouldn't have done it. When this happened, I simply pulled back and shook my head pretty aggressively, and Elena asked if something was wrong, and I said no, so we then resumed. The second vison was when I inadvertenly slaughtered those innocent people, and I simply shook my head again, and assured Elena that I was okay. Seeing the third and final vision is when I messed up. I saw a vision of the time when I killed Zachary. After seeing this, I accidenly bit Elena's lip, causing her to bleed. She then asked me what the hell happened, but I just said that I had to go. She asked me not to leave, but I got dressed and left without saying another word. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why did that happen? Am I not myself anymore? I then headed to the tavern at 6 in the god damn morning to get a drink. Elena joined me not even half an hour later. I could clearly see where I had bit her on the lip, and instantly apologized for it. She asked me what had happened, and I told her about the visions. She then asked me how many bad things that I had done, and I told her that there were too many to count. She then told me that we still had 6 minutes, if I wanted to finish later. I told her that I had some work to do. After Thomas's funeral and my intercouse with Elena, I remembered that Filip was still alive, and I needed to finish this. I was going to find him, and kill him. It wasn't going to be easy, but that how I like things. When I did find him, I had a surprise planned for him. Thracians were unaware of the beasts in Yharnam. It took me three days to track Filip down, but I did find him, and that's all that mattered. He was in a fortress that was completely unguarded, totally alone. I told him not to teleport away this time, and he said that he wouldn't need to. He was winning the fight at first, until I transformed into a beast. The sight of a large humanoid wolf creature with a helmet-like face terrified Filip, and I killed him in one swing. My work in Thrace was done. I could spend the rest of my remaining week at home in peace. Following Filip's death, I went to Elena's house and said, "Six minutes", and we started making out again. When my last week in Thrace had ended, I got into a carriage, and headed towards the nearest harbor, which was about 6 miles away from the city. Before leaving, I told Elena that I would be back. It took about 2 hours to get to the harbor, and then I went back to Yharnam. When I returned home to Lydia, I told her that I wanted to make a baby, and we went into our bedroom and slept together. Credits Thank you for reading "Thracian Sky". I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a comment. The epilogue, "Waking the Fallen", will be out in maybe ten mintues. Category:Blog posts